Kat
by happyface96678
Summary: A girl that has never left home before finally goes out of her comfort zone to care for her aunty, but the costs turn out to be greater than she thought. As she runs into money problems she is forced to dig up her dark past and work as an exotic dancer again in order to keep her aunty in an expensive care home. Will her new boss prove to be more trouble than he's worth?


**Eric's POV**

I sat on my throne with Pam in the chair beside me; we had been there for hours. Auditions for a new dancer were tonight but so far we had seen nothing but a bunch of amateurs hopelessly trying to break out of their boring, mundane lives. One man danced around on stage in nothing but a cowboy hat and his underwear making a complete fool of himself when he flashed him bottom at Pam. Pam's sexual orientation being that of a horny teenage boy's she immediately cringed at the sight causing me to chuckle. We had already seen Yvette dance, a promising new hopeful which I had allowed to leave after insuring she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week, but we still needed one more dancer. Fangtasia was closed for the night so we had a lot of time to watch auditions but myself and Pam were extremely grossed out by the sights we had witnessed and were close to calling it quits. We had just excused the fat man with the hairy stomach when a young girl came running in.

"Wait are you guys still holding auditions? I know it's late but my boss was being a jerk and wouldn't let me out early."

I looked her up and down, there was nothing really special about her; she was your average girl. She had straight dark brown hair quickly swept into a ponytail, large brown eyes, an ok ass, and average sized breasts. Even her blood smelt of nothing special, O positive if I was guessing right. I was desperate for a new dancer though and decided to give her a try.

While my eyes raked over her body obviously making her uncomfortable I said "Name and age."

"Uhh, Kaimana Kakalina Pakele Mr?"

"Northman."

"Mr. Northman. I just turned 21 last month." she stated firmly yet shyly.

"Sounds exotic, is that your stripper name?"

"Uhh no, it's Hawaiian. I moved here from 'Oahu to take care of my aunty." obviously unsure about the situation and shy about the job she was auditioning for.

Of course Pam had to interject. "How sweet, moved here to take care of your aunty." She said this in a rather seductive and teasing way to play with the girl.

The girl got noticeably more rigid and began to blush slightly when she not only noticed mine but Pam's eye-fucking as well.

"Do you have music?" I asked.

"Yah, right here." she said as she held up her CD right before she proceeded to drop it on the ground.

Fucking idiot. Probably some dumb blonde that dyed her hair to make herself appear smarter. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose while pointing to the CD player in the corner.

As she was walking over the CD player with unsure steps she asked in a quite voice "Can I use the pole?"

I gave her a curt nod before whispering to Pam "She better be fucking good or I swear to God I am going to rip her throat out." Pam chuckled and continued to watch the girl.

Kaimana hesitated before pressing the play button and slowly walked up to the pole. She stood there fumbling with her fingers unsure of when to start.

"Begin."

She then took out her ponytail shaking her hair around and unzipped her grey jacket. She was left up on stage with a lacy red bra, a nice pair of denim shorts that hugged her ass, and a pair of tomato red vans (a strange choice of shoe for an audition like this). After the unveiling of her, resources, she transformed into a completely different person. She was no longer shy or unsure of herself but feisty, sexy, and frankly got me very excited.

She began with simple moves but still thoroughly turned me on and looking over I could see she had the same effect on Pam. She did backslides, crawled towards us, and walked around the pole for a while until she moved onto the bigger moves, which not only made me harder but also were quite impressive. She preformed carousel spins, inversions, and moves I don't even know the names to but were amazing nonetheless.

When the music finally ended she quickly pulled on her jacket, zipped it up, crossed her arms over her chest and began to violently blush as she stared at the floor.

I sped over to her and was prepared to rip of her jacket and fuck her right there when she stopped me

"What are you doing?!" her voice was firm and condescending but I would get her to yield.

I leant in and whispered in her ear in a seductive manner "I'm going to fuck you till you can't feel your legs."

To my surprise she stepped back and said "No thanks!" her face filled with a look of shock and disgust.

What the fuck! No one just says no thanks to Eric FUCKING Northman! And where the hell did this attitude come from?! Of course while I was thinking this over Pam chose that very moment to provide her input.

"Maybe she prefers fresh cherries over cock." she said as she stood up from her chair and turned her seductive charm on while walking over.

"Ew no, I like men but I don't want to get involved with you Mr. Northman because I want to keep this professional. Now did I get the job or not?!"

"If I said no could I fu – "

"NO!"

She cut me off, she frickin interrupted me, no one inter –

"Fine you can have the job." Pam said in a bored yet slightly desperate tone.

My head swung over to her in disbelief. First off she hired the girl without my permission and secondly, she interrupted me!

"Eric, she obviously isn't gonna fuck either of us and we need a good dancer. At least now we can stop watching these other weirdos dance around beggin for our attention."

"Fine." I turned to Kaimana "You start tomorrow night. You don't need to bring an outfit, Pam will dress you, but bring a second pair of underwear."

"Why?"

"Just in case I rip the first pair off." I said with an amused smirk. If I can't fuck her yet at least I can irritate her.

"Ughh" she said while rolling her eyes. Of course she would role her eyes.

After their conversation she gathered her things and walked out yelling back "See you tomorrow night!" before the door slammed shut.


End file.
